Edd Meet's the Parents
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sky invites Edd to meet her parents; he becomes a nervous wreck and tries to keep his cool with Sky's help, but things take a turn for the worse when Hater kidnaps Sky's mother.
1. Sky's Plans

In a forest; a moth was flying around the entire forest before landing on a tree.

Then a butterfly net appeared over it.

Edd who was holding the net chuckled.

"Gotcha." said Edd.

But then the moth started flying towards the bottom of the net before it began beating up the smart Ed.

"HEY, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" yelled Edd.

The moth resumed beating up Edd before he was badly bruised up and flew off.

Edd groaned as Sky appeared.

"That's the last time I go bug catching near this place." Edd said before pointing to a sign that said Camp Lakebottom.

"You should have seen Pahkitew Island when I was competing." said Sky.

Edd did some thinking.

"I probably would have been the first member of a team to go. Weakest link." said Edd.

Sky giggled.

"Maybe if the challenge involved being physical, but you'd be perfect at the brain challenges." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Edd.

He then saw a centipede crawling around on the ground before picking it up and placing it in a glass jar before punching holes in the lid.

Sky smiled.

"That seems like a good specimen." said Sky.

"Yep." said Edd.

He saw another centipede similar to what he captured, only for Rock to appear and eat it.

The meerkat sighed and sat down on a tree.

"So good." said Rock.

He turned to a shocked Edd and Sky.

"I'm a meerkat, get over it." said Rock.

Edd nodded.

"Also that moth that kicked your butt was good as well." said Rock.

He burped out the moth wings.

"Very ticklish." said Rock.

The others became confused.

"What're you doing here?" said Sky.

"You and Double D wanted me to give you a lift someplace that's rich in bugs." said Rock.

He pointed to his space ship.

Edd nodded.

"Right, but did you have to take us to Camp Lakebottom?" said Edd.

Rock smirked.

"Of course besides I have old friends here." He said.

Edd did some thinking.

"Wouldn't doubt it." said Edd.

He then saw a cocoon on a twig before grabbing it and placing it into another glass jar.

"Better not hatch into that Chuck Norris moth." said Edd.

"I'm sure it won't." said Sky.

"Dibs if it does." said Rock.

However the moth hatched and it has the face of Stan Lee.

"Excelsior." Said the Moth.

"Nevermind." said Rock.

Later; the three were in Rock's ship which was now flying away.

Edd smiled.

"What a collection this is." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah." said Sky.

"Be great to study their behaviors for any possible future assignments." said Edd.

"If there aren't any assignments for school, can I eat them?" said Rock.

Edd glared at Rock.

The one eyed meerkat then walked off.

Edd turned back to Sky.

"So anyways, any plans for the weekend?" said Edd.

"Well I was planing on visiting my family during the weekend." said Sky.

"Oh well you enjoy yourself." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

"Actually I was hoping you could come and meet them." She said.

Edd then froze in shock.

Sky became confused and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Edd?" She asked.

But Edd did nothing.

She started poking her boyfriends face.

"You still there Edd?" said Sky.

The next day in Toon City High; Edd was sitting in the cafeteria still in shock with Sky, Randy, and Ben.

"So he's been that way since yesterday?" said Ben.

Sky nodded.

"I think he had a stroke." said Randy.

"MEET YOUR FAMILY?!" shouted Edd.

Randy shook his head.

"Took him long enough to reply." said Randy.

Ben nodded.

"Yep." said Ben.

"Come on Edd, it'll give you a chance to see what my family is." said Sky.

"Better then using sticky notes to communicate with your own parents." said Randy.

A sticky note was placed on his head by Edd.

Randy pulled the note off his head and looked at it.

"He ain't much for using potty mouth, but he sure can write it down." said Randy.

"Me meet someone's family, what if they don't like me? I'm not ready for that kind of instant rejection like Waluigi never being playable in Smash, there's no way I might be able to get on their good side. Even if I'm-"Edd said before Randy splashed some water on his face, making him stop talking.

Edd glared at Randy.

"You're welcome." said Randy.

Edd turned back to Sky.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." said Sky, "You're a very kind person."

Edd smiled.

"That I am." said Edd, "Okay, I'll do it."

Sky smiled.

Unknown to him someone was watching.

That someone was Hater in his space ship.

"Young love, how sick." said Hater.

Scourge nodded.

"So true." He said, "It makes me sick."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Peepers.

"She dumped me five minutes ago." said Scourge.

Peepers became shocked.

"What, why?" said Peepers.

"I stole her car and sold it to some drug dealers as a decoy car and she got arrested for keeping tons of drugs in it." said Scourge.

Hater whistled.

"Never thought you were that rebellious." said Hater.

Peepers groaned.

"He caused a ton of trouble on an unknown island with a monster of sorts without telling any of us, and you call getting someone arrested for drugs in a car not that rebellious?" said Peepers.

Hater realized Peepers was right.

"Oh yeah." said Hater, "We need to keep those two from getting any closer then they already are. TO THE SECRET LAB!"

The three then ran to the entry way to the secret lab.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and King K Rool fell from the ceiling and crushed the skeleton.

"Wrong lever." said Hater.

"Do any of you guys know the way to the exit?" said K Rool.

"Out of this room, down the hall, third door on the right, then the first door on the left." said Scourge.

The Fat Alligator nodded.

"Sure." said K Rool.

He stood up and walked off, leaving a flattened Hater on the ground.

"He was on the island I was on by the way." said Scourge.

Everyone nodded.

Scourge then pulled the right lever and the wall flipped over to the roller coaster.

"You are our one millionth rider." said a voice.

Then a mechanical arm with a huge diamond appeared and gave it to Scourge.

The hedgehog noticed the gem.

"I wonder how much I'll get for this thing." said Scourge.

Hater rolled his eyes.

The coaster then went down the track before eventually stopping midway.

Several Watchdogs appeared and started washing the cart before Hater pulled out a quarter and gave it to one of the Watchdogs.

The coaster resumed before stopping at the secret lab and flipped the three out of the cart, revealing they were in their lab outfits.

The three looked at each other before high fiving each other.

The trio went to the chemicals and Hater smirked.

"What should I do?" He asked.

"Those two are going to meet with Sky's parents." said Scourge.

Everyone turned to Scourge.

"I'm listening." said Hater.

"We could humiliate Double D during the visit tomorrow." said Scourge.

"Ohh nice idea Scourge and maybe we can take the family hostage and bring them here." Said Peepers.

Scourge smiled.

"Good idea Cyclops." He said.

"Ooh yeah. That's good." said Hater.

The villains laughed.


	2. Arrival

The next day at Ray's house; Edd was in a bedroom sleeping.

A Happy Cat alarm clock said 6:59 before changing to 7:00 and started laughing.

"Happy Cat say, time to wake up." said Happy Cat.

Edd groaned.

"Wake up, you've got a big day ahead of you." said Happy Cat.

Edd grabbed the clock and opened it up before removing the batteries and setting the clock back on his nightstand and going back to sleep.

The alarm clock however resumed laughing.

"It never works Sock Head." said the Clock.

This shocked Edd.

"Huh?" said Edd.

"Yeah, it's something that the company hasn't even looked into." said the clock.

"One of these days, the stock for Happy Cat alarm clocks will drop terribly." said Edd.

"Yeah that'll be the day." Happy Cat said sarcastically.

Edd just closed his eyes.

But then the door was busted down by Ray.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Ray.

Edd groaned.

"What?" said Edd.

"Aren't you meeting with Sky's parents today?" said Ray.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah, I am." said Edd.

He went back to sleep.

Ray shook his head.

"Oh well." said Ray.

He walked off.

Edd then opened his eyes in shock.

"OH DEAR!" yelled Edd.

He got out of bed and ran into his closet before coming out in his every day clothes and ran into the bathroom where tons of bathroom sounds were heard.

Downstairs; Ray, Janna, Ed, and Eddy looked up the stairs at everything.

"Wow, never seen him this worked up before." said Eddy.

Ed nodded.

"Yeah." said Ed.

Edd then began to run for the stairs, but slipped and started falling down them while groaning in pain.

Janna then placed ten bowling pins down at the bottom of them before Edd knocked eight of them down and stood up before running into the kitchen.

Everyone noticed the pins.

"Oh man, it's an impossible split." said Ray.

Eddy nodded.

"Lame." said Eddy.

Then a knocking was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Globox's voice said.

He walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Sky was on the other side.

"Hey Sky, Double D's just getting ready." said Globox.

Sky nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

Inside the kitchen; Edd grabbed some waffles that popped out of a toaster and ate them before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, when is-"Edd said before Ray turned him to Sky, "Oh hey Sky."

He then freaked out.

"SKY!" He shouted.

Sky became confused.

"He's been like that all night. Had to put a sleeping pill in his tea last night." said Ray.

Edd continued panicking, but then Sky grabbed his hands.

"Breath, just breath Edd." said Sky.

Edd started taking deep breaths.

"Is it weird that everyone else calls him Double D while Sky calls him by his actual name?" said Janna.

"A little bit." said Eddy.

Edd continued taking deep breaths before stopping.

"Okay, I'm good." said Edd.

Eddy smiled.

"Good luck Edd, hope Sky's parents like you better then my first impression." Said Eddy.

Edd nodded and walked out of the house with Sky.

Later; Rock's ship landed close to the house.

Edd and Sky walked out of the ship.

"This is where you grew up at?" said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Yep, it ain't much, but it was perfect." said Sky.

The two turned to Rock.

"Thanks for the lift." said Sky.

"Sure thing. That'll be $75." said Rock.

The two became shocked.

"What, $75 just for getting a ride?" said Edd.

"I know, It's very cruel that I'm charging some friends for giving them a lift some place, but I need the extra money, the Galactic Federation accountant is very sick, and I promised McGee and Gretchen a trip to Mobius." said Rock.

Edd nodded.

"Okay." said Edd.

He pulled out said money and gave it to Rock.

Rock smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Rock.

The ship closed up before flying off.

Edd sighed.

"They might not like me." said Edd.

Sky placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They will, I know it." said Sky.

The two walked to the door and Sky knocked on the door.

The door then opened up, revealing a woman who looked like an older version of Sky.

"Mom." said Sky.

The woman who was Sky's mother smiled.

"Sky." said Sky's mother.

The two then hugged each other.

"Good to see you." said Sky's mother.

"Same here." said Sky.

The two stopped hugging and turned to Edd who was frozen in shock again.

"I take it this is the lucky guy I heard about." said Sky's mother.

"Yep, his name is Edd, but friends of his call him Double D. Say hi Edd." said Sky.

But Edd stayed frozen in shock.

"Edd, say something." said Sky.

Edd was still frozen in shock.

"Double D?" said Sky.

Edd still didn't do a thing.

Sky snapped her fingers.

"How are you-"Edd said nervously before falling on his back.

Sky shook her head and placed a foot on Edd's feet before pulling them down towards the ground, making him stand up again.

"Anyways, this is my boyfriend." said Sky.

Sky's mother nodded.

"Okay." said Sky's mother.

Then a laser went by the three before it started bouncing off of tons of reflective surfaces and went back towards a bush where a screaming sound was heard.

"MY EYE!" Hater's voice yelled.

"Did anyone hear that?" said Edd.

Sky shook her head.

"Nope." said Sky.

The three entered the house before the door was closed.

Behind the bush; Hater was covering his left eye and groaning in pain.

Scourge was laughing.

Hater groaned and looked at Scourge.

"Ah shut up." He said.

"Please, you accidentally shot yourself in the eye." said Scourge, "This is a laughing matter."

Hater groaned again.


	3. How Sky and Edd Met

In Sky's old home; the three were sitting on two couches across from each other.

Sky's mother was on one couch, while Sky and Edd were on another.

Edd was still frozen in shock.

Sky's Mother looked at her daughter.

"Is he always like this?" asked Kimberly.

"He was nervous on the way over." said Sky.

She started poking Edd's face.

"Edd, come on, wake up." said Sky.

"So, how'd you two meet?" said Kimberly.

"Well, it was during school, and we were both in the library." said Sky.

 **Flashback**

Edd was walking down a hallway in the school library with some books.

He failed to notice someone placing a banana peel in his way.

The smart Ed then stepped on the peel before sliding down the hallway and crashing into the wall, dropping his books.

Then tons of laughing was heard.

Edd stood up and groaned.

"One of these days, the principal will be smart enough to put security camera's all over the school." said Edd.

Later; he had all his books picked up and was sitting at a table reading a physical science book.

The hat wearing Edd smiled.

"This will be enough to last me a while." He said.

A groaning sound was heard.

"This subject is hard." Sky's voice said.

Edd became confused and stood up before walking to another table where Sky was reading a chemistry book and doing some work.

"There a problem?" said Edd.

Sky looked up at Edd.

"Oh no, no problem at all. Just very frustrated that I have to study for a chemistry test tomorrow. Need to figure out how to make a lollipop if I'm to pass." said Sky.

"Really? Let me take a look at it for a second?" said Edd.

Sky nodded and Edd sat down at a chair before looking at the paper she was writing on.

"No matter what I write down, I take a look on my phone and find that it's all wrong." said Sky.

Edd resumed looking at the paper.

"Okay, you have just about everything right. But you are missing one ingredient." said Edd.

Sky became confused.

"What's that?" said Sky.

"Soya Lecithin." said Edd.

"Huh?" said Sky.

"Soya Lecithin, some type of ingredient made for certain lollipop's." said Edd.

He pulled out his phone and showed a video of a lollipop being home made.

Sky looked at it.

"Wow, it's like that huh?" said Sky.

"Yep." said Edd, "Names Edd, but my friends call me Double D."

"I'm Sky." She said.

"Nice to meet you Sky." said Edd.

"Same here." said Sky.

She then thought of something.

"Hey, didn't you take part in a haunted pizza parlor thing that Chris McLean was going to pitch to TV with Sonic the Hedgehog?" said Sky.

Edd became confused.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" said Edd.

"We both took part in the Netflix laser tag special Chris hosted." said Sky.

Edd became shocked.

"Chris made a laser tag special?" said Edd.

"Got out of control very quickly." said Sky.

"Obviously." said Edd, "Well, I've got a ton of tests to study for."

He stood up and walked over to his table before going back to reading his physical science books.

 **End Flashback**

"After a while, we started growing close to each other." said Sky.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah." said Edd.

"I see." said Kimberly.

She then smiled.

"I'll bet you're both hungry." said Kimberly.

She stood up and walked off into the kitchen.

Edd smiled.

"Your mother seems nice." He said.

"Thanks." said Sky.

She then blushed.

Edd became confused.

"I didn't even do anything." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

"You did do something." said Sky.

Edd became confused.

"What?" said Edd.

"You kept your cool despite being very nervous." said Sky.

Edd is shocked by that.

"Huh, I can keep my own cool." said Edd.

"Keep it up." Sky said before kissing Edd's cheek.

Edd then fainted.

Sky became shocked.

"Never mind." said Sky.


	4. Kidnapping Sky's Mother

Later; Sky and Edd were in Sky's old bedroom.

Edd looked around.

"Hmm, nice digs." said Edd.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah, where I grew up." said Sky.

Edd then sat down on Sky's bed.

"Ooh, is this memory foam? Please be memory foam." said Edd.

"Actually it's a water bed." Said Sky, "I love feeling the water."

"This isn't the eighties." said Edd.

Sky started laughing.

"So what?" She asked.

"I think there's a reason these things aren't being sold anymore." said Edd.

"Yeah what's that?" said Sky.

"I think it had something to do with poor sales against spring beds." said Edd.

He lied down on the bed.

"Oh that feels good, better then the spring mattress that I have." said Edd.

Sky then lied down next to him.

"I know." She said.

"That thing is very old. Every time I lie down on it, a spring comes out." said Edd.

 **Flashback**

Edd was sitting on his bed and lied down on it.

But then a spring popped out of the mattress, shocking him.

"I need a new bed." said Edd.

 **End Flashback**

"Several visits to MacArthur's home to take care of my bad back haven't done a thing. Especially since the military showed up that one time and she revealed she didn't even have a chiropractor license." said Edd.

 **Flashback**

In MacArthur's home; Edd was screaming on a massage bed as MacArthur was doing some work on his back.

Then the door was busted down by some military people.

"FREEZE, MILITARY POLICE!" yelled the head military man.

MacArthur became shocked.

"Oh shit, I've been found. And I don't even have a chiropractor license." said MacArthur.

Edd groaned.

"I had a feeling considering all the pain I'm still in. said Edd.

MacArthur became mad.

"BUT THEY'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE WITHOUT A FIGHT!" yelled MacArthur.

She then started beating up the Military Police.

 **End Flashback**

Edd then placed an arm around Sky.

He smirked.

"I never want to stand up again." said Edd.

"I know the feeling." said Sky.

Meanwhile in the kitchen; Kimberly was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven before placing them on a cooling rack.

She smiled.

"These should be good." said Kimberly.

Then a knocking sound was heard.

"I'LL GET IT!" yelled Kimberly.

She walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Hater, Peepers, and Scourge in business suits.

"Yeah, uh we're with the Cree Club, and we're going door to door to see what everyone thinks about the Cree people." said Hater.

Kimberly groaned.

"I'm of Cree decent, and why does one of you have only one eye for a head?" said Kimberly.

Peepers became shocked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." said Peepers.

But then Scourge pulled out a spray can before spraying some powder onto Kimberly's face, knocking her out.

He then grabbed her.

"Okay let's go." said Scourge.

Hater became mad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!? I HAD THIS WHOLE THING FIGURED OUT!" yelled Hater.

"She seemed grossed out by you and Peepers." Said Scourge.

Hater groaned.

"She wasn't grossed out." said Hater.

"Dude, how often do you see people with one eye for a head and a talking skeleton?" said Scourge.

"He has a point." said Peepers.

"Okay." said Hater.

The three then walked off.

Back in Sky's room; Sky did some sniffing.

"My mother's cookies were just made." said Sky.

Edd became confused.

"Your mother's cookies?" said Edd.

Sky nodded.

She then smirked.

"They're very good." said Sky.

"I'll bet." said Edd.

Later; the two walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Sky looked around.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Where is she?" said Edd.

"No idea, must have left to get some stuff." said Sky.

Edd opened up the front door and looked down to see three sets of filthy footprints.

"Or a kidnapping." said Edd.

Sky is confused.

"What do you mean?" said Sky.

"There's some footprints on the front walkway." said Edd.

He licked the foot prints.

"And judging by the taste, it's Hater, Peepers, and Scourge." He said.

Sky appeared and saw the footprints.

"So any ideas on who can confirm it?" said Sky.

"Well we could ask for Rock's help, but he's on Mobius." said Edd.

On Mobius; Rock who was with two human's named McGee and Gretchen had his ear to a moss covered log.

"Oh yeah, this is the perfect log for rare bugs." said Rock.

McGee and Gretchen are amazed.

Rock then flipped the log up, revealing a ton of bugs.

"Now that's nice." said McGee.

"Yep, only the best from Mobius." said Rock.

He then picked up some type of beetle with a painting style similar to the Decepticon symbol, but it was yellow colored on it's sell and inspected it.

"This'll do just perfectly." said Rock.

He pulled out a jar with lots more bugs in it before popping the lid off and dropping the bug into it and closing it up.

"What do you need all those bugs for?" said Gretchen.

"I ain't telling." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

First was McGee.

"He's going to eat them." said McGee.

Next was Gretchen.

"He's gonna eat them." Said Gretchen.

Lastly was Rock.

"I'm eating them." said Rock.

 **End Interview Gag**

Back on Earth.

"But there is one person who can confirm this theory." said Edd.

Later; Sonic was looking at the footprints and placed a foot over Scourge's foot print before looking at the bottom of his shoe.

"Yep, it's Scourge." said Sonic.

Sky is mad.

"Hater will pay if he harms my mother." said Sky.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, Hater's incompetent. Just last week, I tricked him out of the last box of Captain Crunch's Crunch Berries from a grocery store." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Hater was in a grocery store going down the cereal aisle and saw a box of said cereal.

"Ooh, last box of Crunch Berries." said Hater.

He walked towards the box, but Sonic appeared and stopped Hater.

"Hold it dude, you don't want that." said Sonic.

Hater became confused.

"I don't?" said Hater.

"No, didn't you hear? There's been a recall on Crunch Berries, something about an ingredient that makes people fart all day long." said Sonic.

Hater is shocked.

"No way." said Hater.

"Yeah, you should let me have that instead." said Sonic.

Hater gave Sonic the cereal.

"Well, looks like I'll be farting all day long instead." said Sonic.

He walked off as Hater chuckled.

"Sucker." Hater said as Peepers appeared.

"You know you were just conned by a blue hedgehog right?" said Peepers.

Hater is shocked.

He then growled in anger.

 **End Flashback**

"You tricked Hater out of the last box of a certain type of cereal?" said Edd.

"I don't know why that's something to be upset about. I bought the last donut that someone wanted when you met me in that Jorgen Von Strangle fic you first appeared in." said Sonic.

Sky nodded.

"Yeah I heard about that." said Sky.

Sonic then sniffed the air.

"Ooh, are those a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies made with caramel bits, M n M minis, white chocolate chips, peanut butter morsels, butterscotch morsels, with a hint of mint?" said Sonic.

Sky became shocked.

"Yeah, my mother made them before this whole thing." said Sky.

Sonic ran off before returning with nine cookies.

Sky was confused.

"Don't try to compare me to the Cookie Monster." Sonic said before eating one of the cookies.

He then shoved the rest of them under Edd's hat.

Edd groaned.

"Typical." said Edd.

Sonic looked at Edd.

"You want to save your girlfriend's mother?" said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Yeah." said Edd.

"Then we'd better get a move on." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Alright." he said.

The three then walked off.


	5. Saving Sky's Mother

On Hater's ship; Kimberly was strapped down to an operating table and Hater was looking at a drill.

"Maybe we should threaten her with this thing." said Hater.

Scourge shook his head.

"That's overkill dude." Scourge said before pulling out a chainsaw, "We should use this."

Kimberly is shocked.

"How is a drill overkill?" said Kimberly.

"I admit even I'm confused." Explained Peepers.

A doorbell sound was heard.

"Peepers, can you go get that?" said Hater.

"On it." said Peepers.

He walked off.

Later; Peepers appeared at the ships entrance before it opened up, revealing Sonic, Edd, and Sky who were in business suits were outside.

"Yeah we're with the IRS, and we're here to collect two hundred thousand dollars your boss owes in back taxes." said Sonic.

Peepers is shocked and scared.

"Oh boy." said Peepers.

He grabbed a phone attached to a wall and dialed a number.

"Hater, we've got some IRS agents here to-"Peepers said before Sonic sprayed his eye with a can of pepper spray, making him scream, "MY EYE!"

Sonic then punched Peepers, knocking him out.

" _IRS agents here to_ _what?"_ Hater said from the phone.

Sonic picked up the phone before putting it to his ear.

"My mistake sir, I could have sworn I saw some IRS agents, but it turns out I lost one of my contact lenses." Sonic said impersonating Peepers.

Hater nodded.

"Okay." said Hater.

Sonic put the phone back where it belongs.

He then sees a shocked Sky and Edd.

"What else was I supposed to do?" said Sonic, "Plus I had a gig as a voice actor once."

 **Flashback**

Sonic was reading a script titled Spider Man: Parker Vs Morales.

He became confused.

"These guys expect me to do Peter as a chill surfer like dude?" said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He cleared his throat.

"One time, I was on like a class field trip to a factory, and like, a spider that turned out to be radioactive came down on a web, and like, bit my hand, now I've like got spider like powers." Sonic said impersonating Totally Kyle.

He then shook his head.

"Nope, this is a stupid idea for a Spider Man film." said Sonic.

He tossed the script into a paper shredder.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic then sighed.

"Not to proud of it." said Sonic.

Later; the three appeared at the entry way to Hater's secret lab.

"Pull He Lever Double D" Ordered Sonic.

Edd became confused.

"Which one?" said Edd.

"The right one." said Sonic.

Edd pulled the right lever and the wall flipped the three over to the roller coaster.

"How did you know it was the right lever?" said Sky.

"I've seen the Emperor's New Groove and the spin off tv show." said Sonic.

SKy nodded.

"Okay." said Sky.

"Wait, shouldn't something else happen soon?" said Edd.

"Oh yeah, this coaster is supposed to go down the track to the laboratory." said Sonic.

Sky looked at Sonic.

"Coaster?" said Ky.

The ride then went into motion as Edd and Sky screamed while hugging each other.

The cart eventually stopped at the lab and the three flipped out of the cart in lab coats.

They took the outfits off and Sonic pulled out a folder that said 'I Survived the Secret Lab Roller Coaster' and looked inside of it.

He groaned.

"Oh man, my eyes were closed." said Sonic.

It was a photo of Sky and Edd hugging each other in fear while Sonic was puking into a bag.

He then sighed.

"This is crazy." He said.

"You pepper sprayed a guy with an eye for a head." said Edd.

"Good point." said Sonic.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

The three turned to see Hater and Scourge glaring at them.

"How the hell did you get in here without setting off the booby trapped lever?" said Hater.

"I've seen Emperors New Groove and Emperor's New School." Said Edd.

Sonic groaned.

"He took my phrase." Sonic said, "Sort of. Never said the title of the spin off."

Hater growled.

"And what have you done with Peepers?" said Hater.

"Pepper spray." said Sonic.

Hater is now mad.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SECOND IN COMMAND AND BEST FRIEND!" He shouted.

Hater turned to Scourge.

"Scourge, kill the hedgehog." said Hater.

Scourge just glared at Hater.

"Second in command?" said Scourge.

Hater growled.

"You were demoted after the whole Smash Island incident." said Hater.

Scourge just walked off.

"Screw it, I'll just check to see if HYDRA is hiring." said Scourge.

Hater became shocked.

"I'll pay you triple what I'm paying Peepers." said Hater.

Scourge smirked.

"Now you're talking." said Scourge.

But then he was kicked to a wall by Sonic.

The evil hedgehog groaned.

"Cheep shot." said Scourge.

"No it wasn't, I took advantage of the situation." said Sonic.

Scourge became confused.

"Took adv-"Scourge said only for Sonic to punch him across the face.

The evil hedgehog became very mad.

"Oh it is on." said Scourge.

The two ran out of the lab.

Hater became mad.

"There are times where I wish that I can fire that clone permanently." He muttered.

But then Sky did some back flips towards the skeleton and kicked Hater into a wall.

"I knew all that training would be useful in situations like this." said Sky.

Hater is mad.

"Showoff." said Hater.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Hater.

"Hate it when people show off." said Hater.

Next was Sky.

"What a hypocrite." said Sky.

Last was Edd.

"Boy, I sure know how to pick em." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

Hater growled.

He then smirked.

"Taste my lightning." said Hater.

He then fired some lighting at Sky who just moved out of the way.

Hater growled.

Edd looked around and saw a formula before splashing it on Hater, turning him into a bull.

The sock head became shocked.

"Whoops." said Edd.

Hater laughed.

"This'll be awesome." said Hater.

Sky became shocked.

"Torro, torro." said Edd.

Hater turned to Edd who was holding a red blanket.

He became steaming mad and bull rushed him.

The bull then hit the blanket, but fell on his back groaning in pain.

Edd moved the blanket out of the way, revealing an anvil.

 **Interview Gag**

"Don't ask." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

Hater is pissed.

"That was uncalled for." said Hater.

He groaned.

"I've got a headache." said Hater.

He then passed out.

Edd smirked.

"How's that for a pacifist." said Edd.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kimberly's voice yelled.

Edd realized Sky's Mother is still trapped.

"Oh right." said Edd.

He and Sky ran to the operating table that Kimberly was on and Edd pulled a bobby pin from his hat before sticking it into the restraints.

He smiled.

"Always knew these things would come in handy one day." said Edd.

He then managed to unlock the restraints.

Kimberly smiled.

"I'm saved." said Kimberly.

She turned to her daughter.

"He's a keeper alright." said Kimberly.

Sky nodded.

"I know." said Sky.

She then hugged Edd very tightly.

"Isn't he something?" said Sky.

Edd chuckled nervously while blushing.

 **Interview Gag**

"Sky gets me so nervous at times. But I'm willing to be who I am." said Edd.

 **End Interview Gag**

Kimberly then turned to Hater.

"How'd he turn himself into a bull?" said Kimberly.

"Don't ask." said Sky.

Then an injured Scourge appeared in the room before passing out

Sonic then appeared with a stick of blue cotton candy.

"Anyone want Cotton Candy?" He asked.

The others became confused.

"This place has cotton candy?" said Edd.

"Yep, it's even got a three ring circus." said Sonic.


	6. Sky's Father

Later back at Sky's old home; Kimberly, Sky, and Edd were at the dinner table eating some food.

Edd smiled.

"Good stuff here ma'am." said Edd.

"Please, call me Kimberly." said Kimberly.

"Right, Kimberly." said Edd.

Sky smiled.

Meanwhile back with Hater he growled angrily.

"Another failure for the record books." said Hater.

Peepers walked into the room groaning and rubbing his very red eye.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much." said Hater, "Only this time, no one will want to take on the Terminator."

Peepers became confused.

"Terminator?" said Peepers.

"Yeah, it's my new nickname. Be very cool huh?" said Hater.

Scourge just looked at Hater.

"That's not very fitting, you'd look more like Skeletor. And that's a fitting nickname." said Scourge.

Hater glared at Scourge.

"Stop, unless you want to incur the Terminator's wrath." Hater said before taking his cloak off, revealing a T-Shirt that had some marker drawing on it saying 'I got terminated by the Terminator' and a picture of Hater's face, "Yeah, brought a couple of these in case someone wanted them."

"What's going on, I can't see." said Peepers.

"Is that just marker?" said Scourge.

He started chuckling.

"Oh dude, you drew that stuff yourself. Classic Hater move." said Scourge.

"Well yeah, have you seen the cost for T-Shirt printing. I'm spending way to much money on evil plans to be spending it willy nilly." said Hater.

Scourge scoffed.

"Please, with how much you spend willy nilly, I'm amazed you even have enough to pay me triple what Peepers makes." said Scourge.

Peepers became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Peeper.

Scourge laughed and walked off and Hater was pissed.

"I will fire him permanently." He muttered.

"You'll regreat it." said Scourge.

Hater became shocked.

Back in Sky's old home.

"You know what I just realized?" said Edd.

The women turned to Edd.

"What?" said Kimberly.

"This fanfic is called Edd Meet's the Parents, yet I haven't even met Sky's father." said Edd.

The women became shocked.

"Oh yeah that's right." said Kimberly.

Then the door opened up and a guy who looked like an older version of Edd, but in a purple hat entered the house.

"Sorry I'm late getting home, I was stuck in traffic." the man said.

"It's okay honey, our young daughter is here with her boyfriend." said Kimberly.

The husband saw Edd and became shocked.

"Whoa man, it's like looking into a mirror." said Sky's father.

Edd noticed it as well.

"Yeah, weird." said Edd.

Little did any of them know was that Sonic was sitting on a tree watching everything with a pair of binoculars.

"Huh, Sky's father looks like an older version of Double D huh? Well that sure explains Sky's attraction for nerdy sock heads." said Sonic.

He started chuckling.

"Maybe the old guy is actually Double D from the future who came to the past and fell in love with someone who looks a lot like Sky after an incident." said Sonic.

He chuckled some more.

"Or perhaps Sky and Edd are actually brother and sister." said Sonic.

He did some thinking.

"Okay that's going to far. Not making that big a reference to That's My Boy." said Sonic.


End file.
